


Run, Little Bunny

by NavyBrat817



Category: We Have Always Lived in the Castle (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Dark Ending, F/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavyBrat817/pseuds/NavyBrat817
Summary: A night at the Hollywood Haunted House spells trouble for you and your friend when you encounter Charles Blackwood.
Relationships: Charles Blackwood/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Run, Little Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This was for @jtargaryen18‘s Haunted House 2020 on Tumblr. My first Charles Blackwood fic and film changes have been made to fit this fic. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This contains dark elements and non-con, so please turn back if this upsets you. This is not beta read and any and all mistakes are my own.

"How did you manage to get these tickets again?" 

"A gentleman never reveals his secrets," Josh teased with a wink. “I just kept refreshing the page.”

The Hollywood Haunted House became an overnight success when it opened a few years ago. Each year, the owner carefully selected and replicated a famous “haunted” house from the big screen. This year, they chose to recreate Blackwood Manor from "We Have Always Lived in the Castle". The tickets sold out months ago. It was no wonder. Sebastian Stan agreed to appear, thanks to his performance as Charles Blackwood. And it was for one night, Halloween.

“Do you think we’ll win the grand prize?” he asked.

“Maybe,” you answered in a sing-song voice. The haunted house this year was somewhat of a treasure hunt. Anyone who found the famous safe got to keep whatever prize was inside. Many assumed it would be cash. And with the price of the tickets, there would still be plenty for the charity donation. 

"We both know your grand prize would be Sebastian himself," he joked.

Yes, you had a crush on the man. Like so many others. "He's gorgeous and a gifted actor. I won't apologize for my taste," you said before you looked at the clock. "Are we really that late?"

"Shit," he muttered as he glanced at the time, speeding up a bit. You had to drive in from out-of-state. Traffic had been a nightmare earlier, as always, but you didn't realize it set you that far behind. At this rate, would you make it before it closed?

“They’ll let us in, right?” you asked as he drove even faster.

“The amount I paid for these tickets? They’re letting us in,” he promised.

You nodded, hoping he was right. It was like a doomsday countdown as each minute passed. You couldn’t get angry at Josh. It wasn’t his fault. It was also a free ticket since he insisted that it was a gift. Still, you couldn’t hold in your relieved sigh when you saw the house in the distance.

“Shit,” Josh swore again as he drove up the path. There weren’t any other cars there. Did they already wrap things up? Glancing at the clock, you wondered if they had since it was one minute to midnight.

After he stopped the car, you joked, "Would it be pathetic if I begged?"

“Bat those pretty lashes at them and they’ll do what you say,” he joked back, nearly jumping out of the car.

There was a slight chill in the air as you quickly followed. The outside of the house alone looked just like Blackwood Manor. You could only imagine what the inside looked like, if you could get in. Sebastian probably left by now.

When you spotted a figure at the door, Josh called out, "Hey!"

“What? We’re closed!" the man yelled over his shoulder. 

“There was traffic and we drove a long way. We still have one minute. I have our tickets right here,” Josh argued once you both reached him, taking the tickets from his coat pocket. 

He snatched the tickets from Josh and gave them a quick once over. He scowled at them, as if they somehow offended him.

"Please?" you asked softly. 

He turned his attention to you as a smile spread across his face. Something about it made you uncomfortable. It seemed malicious.

“Of course. I’m sorry. Please, go in,” he said, turning back to unlock the door. 

You raised an eyebrow at Josh. You weren’t sure what made him change his mind or attitude, but you were glad. “Thank you,” you swore.

“No, thank you,” he replied, holding the door open so you could both go in. “I almost forgot. No phones. You can get them back once you’re finished.”

“No photographs?” Josh guessed as he grudgingly handed his over, watching as you handed yours over, too.

“You won’t need them,” he assured you as you went in. “Enjoy your time,” he added happily. He smiled at you again before he slammed the door.

“Weird. I was totally kidding about batting your eyelashes, but I think it helped,” Josh chuckled.

You laughed, too, but you still felt uncomfortable. You ignored it as you looked around. The resemblance was uncanny. It was like you stepped into the film as you stood in the foyer. “Wow,” you whispered.

“Yeah, wow,” he agreed as he stepped forward. “Worth the price of admission.”

“How long do you think it took them to do this?” you asked. The details were spot on. 

“It had to take them months to get all of this stuff.”

"If anyone knows, it's you. You are the movie expert," you pointed out. You wondered if that was the reason he decided to come here. You enjoyed the cinema, but he wanted to be famous. Maybe he thought Sebastian would be a good start. “I guess he isn’t here,” you added, unable to hide your disappointment.

“It is after midnight now. I’m sorry,” he said sadly. “But we’re here, so we should make the most of it. Maybe that prize is still available. And as the film expert, I don't think the safe is in the study. That would be too obvious."

"Maybe we should check the parlor," you suggested, nodding in that direction.

"I actually had an idea for a sequel that I wanted to pitch to him," he said as you walked into the room.

"You had an idea, huh? Do tell," you said, gazing around. It was beautiful, but still carried a sense of dread.

"So, Charles killed Constance and Merricat to gain their fortune, right?” he began, waiting for you to nod. It shocked you when you saw the film, but he thought it was a brilliant twist that Charles got away with murder.

“He got what he wanted or so he thought. He soon realizes that money doesn't make him happy because he’s alone.”

“So, your sequel would be Charles...what? Falling in love?”

“In a way, he would. He wants love and he ends up finding someone. He decides to make them into the perfect, submissive housewife. Someone to serve and satisfy him. He just has to break them in.” he continued.

You didn't respond as you listened. It sounded like a twisted fantasy.

“It would be a dark love, borderline obsession. He would be possessive, violently so. He doesn’t want other men even looking at you.”

“At me? You mean the character?” you corrected him, rubbing your arms.

“That’s what I meant,” he said, shaking his head quickly.

You weren’t sure if it was because it was Halloween or how he was describing it, but you felt the hair stand on your neck. Hearing that made you think of the film and how angry Charles could get. If your friend saw you shiver, he didn’t point it out. 

“Will his little submissive run?”

“Yes...but he loves the chase. And when he hunts his little bunny down, he’ll sink his fangs in and never let go. It takes some time, but they realize they can never escape him. They're bound forever and he's finally happy."

“Sounds kinky. I’m also officially creeped out,” you tried to laugh. He sounded serious and likely was. 

"You'll thank me one day when it’s on the screen one day,” he chuckled.

His laughter stopped when music suddenly filled the parlor, both of you spinning around.

“Oh, my God,” you exhaled as you saw him by an old record player. Sebastian Stan in the flesh. He was actually there. You hadn’t missed him. His eyes and jawline distracted you momentarily before you took in his outfit. He was dressed like Charles Blackwood and you had to give him credit for really looking the part. 

“What are you two doing in my home?” he asked as he looked between you.

You were about to tell him what a huge fan you were, but he was in character.

Josh chuckled and winked at you. “We’re looking for your safe, Charles. Rumor has it there’s a hefty prize inside.”

“Is that right?” he asked, bemused, as his gaze settled on you. You imagined him looking at you many times, but you never expected to see such hunger in his eyes. It was unnerving to say the least. "And you know my name, but I don't believe I have the pleasure of knowing yours."

"Where are my manners? I'm Josh."

"And you, little bunny?" 

Blood rushed to your cheeks in embarrassment. He must have heard Josh tell you about his sequel idea. You cleared your throat before you told him your name.

"It's a pleasure," he replied as he walked across the room. It was similar to a predator stalking his prey. "Truly a pleasure," he added with a charming smile as he took your hand and kissed it. 

You felt his lips linger on your hand as he waited for you to answer him. "It's a pleasure," you repeated. 

"I must say, you're _very_ beautiful. Though your clothing is a bit strange," he said, his hand moving to your waist to touch the fabric.

The tension in the room spiked when he looked into your eyes. There was a burning desire and hunger still there, like he was ready to ravage you. It felt like he was trying to look into your soul.

Josh made a sound beside you, as if to remind you that he was there. "Should I leave you two alone?"

“You should. But before you do, why don’t we discuss what you know about my safe?” he offered, his tone less friendly toward your friend than the charming one he used with you. 

“I’d be happy to.”

He finally moved his hand from your waist to take your arm instead. A snifter was waiting as he led you over to his chair. You looked back at Josh who merely shrugged at you. Was this all part of the act?

“Little bunny, you’ll sit here,” he ordered as he sat down, gently patting his thigh. “Or would you rather I call you darling?”

“Whatever you’d like,” you said as you sat on his leg. You weren’t close enough for his liking apparently as he pulled you closer.

“So obedient,” he whispered loud enough for you to hear, sending a shiver down your spine. “Do you know how to make tea? And cook?” 

“I do, Mr. Blackwood,” you responded, playing along with his character as Josh took a seat.

“Please, call me Charles,” he smiled, his voice velvety once again as he took his glass. “It’s a bit late for tea and a meal, but we’ll see how well you do tomorrow.”

You blanched slightly at the implication. Did he really think he would take you to bed with him? Of course, he didn’t. It was all part of the show.

“Now, what do you know about my safe?”

“We know there’s a fortune in there,” Josh answered, a small smile on his face. 

“And you thought you’d just take _mine_?” he questioned, his grip tightening on you. There was a slight growl in his voice when he said “mine” and it suddenly didn’t feel like he was talking about money.

"We just want what was promised to us. We came a long way just to see this place and you," your friend teased. He was enjoying this little game, but you didn’t like it. Something was off about this whole thing.

You heard the small gulp as he sipped his brandy. "And what about what was promised to me?"

"I don't understand," Josh replied.

"I suppose you don't," he said thoughtfully, his fingers tracing small circles along your hip as you stiffened. "So, you'll take what's in the safe and go away?"

"As soon as possible."

Charles set the snifter down as he finished. "It is rather late and I'd prefer to get to know my bunny without you here. So the sooner you can leave, the better."

"We came here together, so we're leaving together," Josh said, egging him on. You weren’t sure that was a good idea.

"You dare speak to me that way in my own house?" 

"Charles, can you please show him the safe and he'll be on his way?" you asked. You weren't serious, but you had to ease the tension.

"Since you asked so nicely," he replied, gripping your chin to face him. "I'll take you there."

"Great!" Josh exclaimed as he got up, reaching over and grabbing your hand to pull you up. The glare he got in return was enough to make him pause. “I’m sorry. I’m just eager.”

“As am I. The study is this way.”

“Guess I was wrong about the study,” Josh whispered to you as Charles stood up. No, Sebastian. This was Sebastian.

You weren’t sure how much time had passed since you got into the house, but you were just about ready to leave. The details didn’t make you feel in awe as you followed. It just felt creepy now. 

“I thought we’d have to hunt for this prize. This was too easy,” Josh smiled.

“Too easy,” you agreed as the safe was opened. It was shielded, not letting you see what was inside.

“Holy shit,” Josh exhaled when a jewel encrusted dagger was pulled out. “Charles, is this really the prize? That has to be a prop.”

“It’s your prize,” he promised, handing it over. 

Josh showed it to you, turning it over to look at both sides. You had to admit it was beautiful, the light making the diamonds shine on the gold handle. There were rubies and sapphires, too. “This has to be worth a ton.”

"Oh, this beauty is worth a small fortune," he said, admiring the knife as he took it back. "It's too bad you'll never get to enjoy it."

You screamed when the knife was shoved into Josh's throat, blood spraying from the wound as it was violently ripped out. His mouth fell open as he tried to cover the wound with his hand, collapsing on the floor.

"J-Josh?!" you cried as blood pooled underneath him, his body blocked as you tried to reach for him. "Oh, my God. Oh, my _God_! Why did you do that, Sebastian?" 

"Who the hell is Sebastian?" he snarled as he shoved you back with his free hand, his knuckles white as he still gripped the dripping dagger. “Do I need to kill _him_ , too?”

You fell back as you wept. Everything felt off because this wasn't a game. This wasn't Sebastian. This was Charles Blackwood. You had no idea how, but it was. "Josh?!" you yelled, as if that would bring the light back to his eyes.

"You don't have to worry about Josh now," Charles smirked, turning his attention to you fully as your friend bled out. "I must thank him though for bringing what was promised to me." 

"What are you talking about?!" you cried. He was crazy. 

"There was never a prize."

"No," you whispered, your throat tightening in horror.

"It's...lonely here."

_**"He soon realizes that money doesn't make him happy because he’s alone.”** _

"I was promised my own little bunny to play with if I opened my doors for one night...you."

_**"He wants love and he ends up finding someone."** _

"Your friend thought he could take you away, but he can't have you. No one else can," he said as you got to your feet. 

_**“He would be possessive, violently so. He doesn’t want other men even looking at you.”** _

"You'll have the finest clothes. I'll keep a roof over your head and you'll cook for us. You'll keep my bed warm...and my cock."

_**“He decides to make them into the perfect, submissive housewife. Someone to serve and satisfy him.”** _

"You're going to love me," he promised, a glint in his eyes.

_**"It would be a dark love, borderline obsession."** _

"No! I want to go home!" you shouted. 

“You want to go home? You ARE home.”

“This will NEVER be my home.”

"Then run," he said angrily, pointing past you with the knife.

"What?"

"Run. If you make it, you're free to go. If not, I get to keep you. I'll count to ten. Better run, little bunny."

"This isn’t a game!"

“Ten...nine…” he began as you bolted. "You're _actually_ running?" he laughed at you.

You ran out of the study, your heart pounding as you rushed to the front door. You prayed that this was just a bad dream as you yanked the door open. It had to be. 

You froze when you stumbled outside. You couldn't see Josh's car in the distance. The man was gone. Hearing footsteps behind you, you took off again. Tears blinded you as you ran faster. Someone had to help you.

You almost lost your footing as you ran through the garden. You debated hiding, but where could you hide from him? He knew every inch of the place. 

“You want our first time to be under stars? That’s romantic, darling,” Charles called as he caught up to you. 

_**“...he loves the chase.”** _

You were tackled from behind, a sharp pain shooting through your body as you landed on your hip. You tried to roll free, but he shoved your head in the dirt. 

_**"And when he hunts his little bunny down, he’ll sink his fangs in and never let go."** _

“Stop, please!” you begged.

“Your spirit is admirable, but I’ll have to teach you to properly beg for me.”

_**“He just has to break them in."** _

You whimpered as he rolled you over and brushed the blade along your neck. You didn’t realize he still had it. You felt sick. It was stained with Josh’s blood. 

“Let’s see what you’re hiding underneath these clothes,” he sneered, using the knife to cut and tear through the fabric. 

The air was cold as it hit your exposed skin. “Get off of me! I don’t want you!”

Charles stopped only for a moment, a sad look crossing his face before it turned to anger. “You don’t want me? Don’t WANT me?! Don’t you fucking say that. I don't deserve to be treated that way!"

You screamed when he raised the dagger. When he brought it down though, you didn't feel any pain. He stabbed it into the dirt beside you. If you could just grab it…

"You'll want me," he growled, grabbing your wrists and pinning them over your head. "I'll show you."

You shook your head in denial as you heard him unfasten his belt and pants. "I'm sorry, Charles," you tried to placate as he roughly pushed your legs apart.

"Oh, you're _sorry_?" he mocked as he released himself. You looked between your bodies, your eyes wide. You shouldn't have been able to see how angry and red the tip looked in the darkness, but tonight was full of horrifying surprises. "We'll see how sorry you are when I split you open."

"Please, don't!" you begged as you felt the head of his cock against your hole. You weren't prepared for him and you couldn't stop your scream when he suddenly impaled you. Your limbs went weak under him from the pure shock of taking him in. You couldn’t even register the pain immediately as he pulled out and thrust back in. 

"Knew you'd be tight," he said smugly as he moved.

You tried to block out the ache building between your thighs, willing your body to stay lax under his. He hammered into you with no regard for your comfort. Was that your punishment for denying him? Or did you commit some other sin in your life?

His grip on your chin was harsh as he brought your gaze back to his. "You look at me when I fuck you, little bunny. Watch me as I make you _mine_."

True to his word, he forced you to look at him as he slowly began to take you apart. Your legs twitched when you heard praises and filth under his breath. You couldn't block that out anymore than you could block the feel of his balls slapping against you with each thrust.

"Your pussy is divine. It's going to treat my cock well morning and night."

“No,” you whined as your walls began to flutter. He murdered your friend. It wasn't right to feel good. 

“I knew you’d love it,” he taunted as he fucked you into the dirt. “Just like you’ll love _me_.”

The mental anguish threatened to tear your mind apart as Charles took over your body. You didn’t want this. You didn’t want him. Home...you wanted to go home. It didn't matter what you wanted as he pushed you closer and closer to the edge. 

Shameful moans spilled from your lips before he caught them with his mouth, his tongue moving in time with his hips. The kiss was degrading, humiliation filling you as he brought you higher. Your body was protecting you the only way it knew how right now.

"Keep looking at me," he demanded when he finally let you breathe. It only forced you to inhale his hot breath. The lustful look in his eyes would haunt you until your final moment in this world. Feeling his thick cock defile you would haunt you beyond that. 

"Charles...no…" you moaned as heat spread.

"You need to come, little bunny? Do it. Come on my cock before I come in you."

Ecstasy made your body seize, your orgasm rippling through you. As much as you tried, you failed to smother your moans. You didn't mean to let them out. You saw the look of triumph on his face through the fog, the realization making you shake almost as much as your aftershocks. He won. You let him win. 

The grunts he let out were deep, his thrusts erratic and ferocious as he continued to drive into you. He was chasing his own pleasure and you knew the moment it hit him as he spilled into you. That look of victory was still there as he continued to flood your unwilling heat. You would never be clean again.

You shuddered as you lay there, doing your best to focus on your breathing. It didn't help because you were still there. Josh was still dead. And Charles still had his cock buried to the hilt. His face began to blur and it took a moment to realize it was because your eyes had watered again. When you tried to swallow the lump in your throat, a sob forced its way out. 

He seemed to take pity on you when the tears fell. “There you go. Just let it out. So pretty when you cry,” he murmured, his thumb briefly wiping them away as they kept coming. 

You weakly pushed at him when he released your wrists, the knife beside you forgotten. He wrapped his arms around you which only made you shudder. It was too intimate. "I'll get rid of the body. You’ll draw us a bath," he told you, his hips slowly rocking again. "The garden could use some fresh blood.”

You could only nod as he kept you in the dirt.

"I'm going to take care of you and you're going to take care of me. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Charles,” you sniffled.

_**"They're bound forever and he's finally happy."** _

You were his little bunny now.

*****

In the present, the man stared at the house with a satisfied smile. He thought his luck had run out, but you showed up just in the nick of time. Another successful year. Another innocent soul claimed. He wondered just which setting he would choose the following year. It didn't matter as long as the house was fed. 

"Happy Halloween," he whispered as his eyes went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been terrible about updating my work here, but I'm working to move everything over. ❤️  
> Come say hi to me on Tumblr [here!](https://navybrat817.tumblr.com/)


End file.
